nanohaclonewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Reinforce Zwei
*1.34 meters |Cybernetics = None |Home World =Earth |Died = |Gender =Female |Name =Reinforce Zwei |Rank =*Air Sergeant Leader *Soldier |Caption = |Eye color =Turquiose |Hair Color =Silver-white |altimage = |altcaption = |Status =Alive |Born = |Skin Color =White}} Reinforce Zwei, also spelled as Reinforce II, is a Unison Device created by Hayate Yagami to succeed the original Reinforce Eins, whose memories and personality she now carries. Rein, as she is commonly referred to, is a member of the Yagami family and works for the Time-Space Administration Bureau under Hayate's command. On her first appearance in the A's epilogue she is summoned as a hologram from the Schwertkreuz, though later she has a solid form. Although Reinforce Zwei is significantly smaller than her namesake and all other members of the cast, she is capable of becoming the size of a normal young child, although since this form uses a lot of power it is not practical for use in combat. Rein never met the heroic Confederacy of Independent Systems, but soon faces off the evil Decepticons from G1 when they attack Mid-Childa. She Unisoned with several of the other Wolkenritter during the fight, including Signum, Zafira and Hayate. During a heated battle, Hayate and Rein prepared to strike at Megatron with a powerful attack, but the villainous leader pushed the heroic Head of State General Grievous into the attack, which killed him. The Wolkenritter, especially Signum, were furious but they couldn't charge after the Decepticons due to Skywarp's warping powers and due to the fact that Hayate was being held prisoner by Megatron. After being lied on by Starscream, the Wolkenritter were forced to join the Decepticons since the Confederacy didn't trust them since "they killed Grievous". Confederacy Group A later rescued the Wolkenritter and Reinforce Zwei joined the Confederacy once the OOM Pilot Droids fixed Grievous. Personality, Appearance and Powers Personality Rein is, in stark contrast to the original Reinforce Eins, very cheerful, somewhat playful and childish at times. She can throw mini-tantrums when things don't go her way, but is otherwise a very level-headed person. She also tends to be a little cheeky and likes to play pranks on people, though she doesn't know when to tone things down. She claims to care for General Grievous but tried to pull a prank that could've killed him by dropping a anchor on his head. She hates it when she gets caught and spanked for her actions by Hayate and will do something worse to hurt/kill Grievous. Appearance . ]] Reinforce, unlike her namesake, is very small, appearing to be a fairy to most people. Like the original Reinforce Eins, she has long, silver-white hair with a small bang on the outside, which is tied with a yellow cross-shaped barrette similar to Hayate's. As mentioned above, she can grow to human size, but due to the power it consumes, she hardly does so. Powers Rein is classified as a Unison Device but has also been referred to as a "control device", meaning that she helps Hayate organize and control her magic abilities. In the anime, she is shown capable of unison with other Wolkenritter members (Vita and Signum) to boost them in battle, although because of their incompatibility, their Unisons are not as good as Hayate's, to whom Rein seems particularly well-attuned, as their reaction time delay clocks at just 2 milliseconds. When unisoned with one of her Lords, their clothes and hair lighten in color: Signum's hair and Knight Clothing become more bluish; Vita's Clothing becomes completely white; Hayate's hair turns blonde but her clothing does not change; and Grievous's body and cape become sliver. In all cases, the host's eyes change to resemble Rein's, with turquoise irises and pupils. Besides the above-mentioned functionality as an Unison Device, when not in Unison with Hayate or the Wolkenritter, Rein herself also plays the role as a supportive mage. On her own, she holds the Zauber Rank (mage rank) of A+ and her magic color is white, just like her master's. She uses a blue tome called the Book of the Azure Sky as Device and specializes in ice-based spells. Knight Clothing Although Rein holds a Zauber Rank for mages instead of a Ritter Rank for knights, she casts Knight Clothing instead of mage-use Barrier Jacket as her basic field defense. The design of her Knight Clothing is based off the inner clothing of Hayate's Knight Armor, while its spec is adjusted for nimble movements at the expense of defensive power, due to her supportive role. |-|Grievous Meets World= History |-|Testarossa-Sheelal Family Shorts= History Category:Heroes Category:Confederacy Members Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha universe Category:Back and Forth Characters